Sketches
by SailorFua
Summary: [Satoshi x Risa] Not many people really know about Risa Harada, but then again, maybe they don't have too. [One Shot]


**Author's Note:** Yeah… Satoshi/Risa has grown on me.

**Warnings: **I'm going by the anime timeline of D.N. Angel, so there a few **spoilers** for the anime.

**Disclaimer:** D. N. Angel © Yukiru Sugisaki with TV Tokyo/Asuka magazine and ADV/TokyoPop.

* * *

**Sketches**

**By: **_Juniichi_

Not many people really got to know Risa. She was cheerful, talkative, and seemingly open with her friends, but not many people actually _knew_ about Risa.

One example being that Risa loved drawing.

Nothing special, just simple pencil-and-paper sketches. She always had a notebook and pencil in her schoolbag, just in case a sudden inspiration hit her. Not even Dark knew about her habit. The only person that had any knowledge of Risa's drawing talent was her sister, Riku.

As of late, Risa had taken to drawing angels. Anything from stereotypical angels with large feathery wings, to demonic entities with scaly bat-wings, she drew. Large wings, small wings; black wings, white wings…

She just couldn't help tacking a pair of wings to the people she drew.

Risa sat at empty desk in the back of the room, notebook spread open in front of her. Rather than have the usual conversation with Ritsuko about Phantom Thief Dark, Risa chose the quiet solitude of the back of the classroom. She placed her chin in an open palm and twirled a plain white feather in her other hand. She was staring at the feather with a bored look, pondering what she wanted to illustrate. Risa sighed and let the feather drop onto her notebook. She grabbed her mechanical pencil and clicked the top. She began to sketch out a human head, then down to the neck and shoulders. Once she came to the edge of the paper she frowned.

_I didn't want to make it _that _big._

Risa shrugged and went back to her picture. She added the collar of a dress shirt (because that's she really _could_ draw for clothes, given the lack of space.) and went onto the wings of the person. Risa glanced at the feather laying on the opposite page of the notebook.

A shadow loomed over her desk and Risa snapped the book shut, crushing the feather. Her pencil rolled off the desk from the sudden action. Risa was breathing hard and looked up to see an amused Hiwatari Satoshi standing beside her. Risa gained back her elegant composure before turning back to Hiwatari. She frowned at him, narrowing her eyes slightly. She didn't like any one to see her drawings until they were completely finished, until they were _perfect_.

"Do you want something, Hiwatari-kun?"

Hiwatari blinked and sat on the desk next to her. Risa didn't like the way Hiwatari was smirking at her, but she looked back at him with equal ferocity.

"I don't really _want_ something, per say," Hiwatari began.

"Then _what_?" Risa was becoming increasingly annoyed at the blue-haired boy.

"Just to talk," he said. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

Hiwatari looked at the younger Harada twin straight in the eyes and stayed silent, phrasing the question in his mind. "Dark… left you, didn't he?"

Risa was stunned by the question. Of all the things Hiwatari could have asked her, he had to ask about… _that_? And… how did he even _know_?

"How do you know that?" Risa asked coldly.

"I know a lot of things about the Phantom Thief Dark," he explained, the smirk coming back on his face. "But I don't know everything about him. And it's rather crucial that I know as much as I can."

"Why?" Risa demanded, a sarcastic edge developing in her tone. "Do you want to jail him?"

"Something like that."

Risa shook her head; she didn't want to deal with this right now. She didn't want to talk about Dark, especially not with a classmate.

"Look," Risa told him. "Dark-san broke up with me. He didn't love me, even though I loved him. And…" she paused for a moment, glaring at Hiwatari. "I don't want to be in the way of his happiness."

Hiwatari didn't say anything, just stares at the Harada girl. Risa was becoming edgy.

Then Hiwatari stood up and reached down to pick up Risa's pencil. He gave the pencil a little flick, and frowned. He reached into the pocket of his school pants and produced a tiny glass cylindrical tube. He gave Risa the pencil and the tube.

"Your pencil is about to run out of led, Harada-san," Hiwatari explained. Risa uttered a small "thank you" and put the pencil and the led on her desk.

"You know, Harada-san," Hiwatari started. "For a while Dark really _did_ like you, his past just caught up with him." Risa looked at Hiwatari, wondering where this conversation was going.

"And," Hiwatari continued. "Dark isn't, or wasn't, the only person that likes you." Risa blushed slightly. Was Hiwatari-kun implying…?

Hiwatari smiled at her and then turned away and walked to the front of the classroom, stopping at Niwa-kun's desk.

Risa sank back into her seat. She opened her drawing book carefully and smoothed out the ruffled feather. She clicked her pencil and noted that she had to refill it soon. She started sketching out the face and hair of the angel. Clean cut hair, unemotional eyes, and a small frown.

Risa put the pencil to her lips and frowned herself. It was _missing_ something. She reached into her bag and brought out a packet of colored pencils. Color. It was missing color.

She carefully selected out the right shade of blue and started to fill in the eyes.

* * *

So, yeah… First Satoshi/Risa fic.

Review, please. Reviews make a happy author.


End file.
